A Moment to Themselves
by OHTD-Luv4ever
Summary: They had been trying for ages, but had been twarted every time...until now. Now in the elven halls they would Finnally have a moment or two to themselves. Short one shot about Fili and Bilbo and thier love, enjoy.


Authors note: Hey everyone, hope you enjoy this, just a drabble me and a friend thought up. Just smut basically, with some fluff tossed in. Read and review!

Disclaimer: don't own, wish I did.

Warnings: read the rating, you'll understand.

Fili was ecstatic, though his face showed little of the excitement he was feeling at that time. He was Finally going to have some alone time with his burglar. Though where they were wasn't the most opportune place the dwarven prince really gave no thought to it. All he wanted was to spend some deliciously sexy alone time with the hobbit walking next to him and holding his hand. He had set up a blanket and a few pillows in a nice secluded area, along with a bottle of oil and some snacks and drinks for later. Leading his hobbit to the spot Fili covered the entrance and let the grin break out on his face, the normally fairly serious prince able now to let his emotions show.

Bilbo was nervous, holding Fili's hand and looking around every few steps. The only sound was the echoing made by the dwarven gear that the young prince was wearing. He wished a moment alone with Fili since they met at Bag End. When Bilbo opened the door that night he got charmed by the dwarf's noble aura.

They reached the place prepared by Fili. Bilbo got excited when he saw every element Fili displayed for them to spend a good time and enjoy the peace of the quiet Elvin chambers. Bilbo helped Fili taking his boots and fur coat, and then they leaned on the blanket. The hobbit loved Fili's blond, long hair, caressing it slowly we went down from his forehead to his chest to open Fili's shirt.

Fili shivered slightly, he had been waiting a long time for this and now it was finally happening. The prince watched as Bilbo began to undress him and eagerly helped, the many buckles, ties and buttons frustrating the dwarf. Hobbit clothing was much simpler to take off, simply tug a couple times and you were naked.

Kissing Bilbo's neck gently Fili helped to pull the rather ragged waistcoat off his hobbit, setting the clothes he removed from Bilbo to the pile of his own in the corner of the room. when they were both bare chested and Bilbo only had his undergarments on Fili scooped him up and laid him on the bedding, shimming out of his own heavy pants and allowing them to hit the floor.

"I've been looking forward to this Bilbo..you have no idea how much"

Bilbo admired the strong body in front of him, he smiled at the dwarf and got close to him and standing on his knees he kissed Fili's thighs going up to his groins passing his tongue all along few times. He saw how Fili's cock was getting harder next to his face, he took it with both hands and stroked it licking the head with the tip of his tongue. Bilbo looked up to Fili "I've looking forward to this to" he said

Fili groaned, panting softly in admiration for the gentle touches that Bilbo was giving him. Threading his fingers into the hobbits honey brown curls and tugged him up gently after he was highly aroused. Scooping the Halfling up he plopped him down on the bedding, spreading his legs.

"Your utterly irresistible Bilbo I hope you know that."

Bilbo blushed at Fili's words. "don't say that" said with sad eyes, remembering how useless he's been since they left Bag End.

He caressed Fili's arms and shoulders feeling his muscles liking the way they tensed as his hands passed by. Bilbo pulled him closer and kissed his neck and chest, then he pressed him near to feel his entire body upon him.

"Well to bad. I'm saying it. You're utterly irresistible, and I want all that you have to offer me."

Fili kissed Bilbo deeply, stroking his cock and spreading his legs gently. he was going to take as much time as he could getting to know Bilbo's every sweet spot, what would drive him crazy. and Fili was going to enjoy each and every moment of it.

"Ahhh..." Bilbo never felt another hand than his own in his cock; it felt so good, Fili's hand stroking it slowly. He let the

dwarf to spread his legs, he let him touch all his body and staring at him, he felt the heath spreading through his body.

"Fili..." Bilbo wanted to feel him all over his body.

Fili smirked, he knew what felt good for him but seeing the pleasure on another's face, especially Bilbo's face was utterly amazing. Kissing down the soft pale skin of the hobbit Fili gently smoothed his lips over the healing scar where the goblin had bitten Bilbo in the cave, his unoccupied hand smoothing over the various other little scars he had been accumulating throughout the journey.

Bilbo enjoyed Fili's kisses but the urge in him started to grew. He wanted to spend all the time they could but he knew the company was leaving soon, so he took the oil and poured it his hand, feeling the dwarf's kisses and caresses, he reached for Fili's cock and stroked it slowly, covering it with the oil.

Fili moaned softly at Bilbo's touch, arching into his hand and whining when it was taken away. Coating his own fingers in oil he circled Bilbo's puckered entrance, teasing the opening gently before pushing in one finger and gently pumping it. Lapping at Bilbo's cock to help ease the pain Fili suckled at the organ, purring deep in his throat to give his hobbit more pleasure.

Neither of them heard the soft sounds of footsteps nor saw the flash of dark hair coming closer to them.

Bilbo liked Fili's finger felt inside him, a mix of pleasure and pain, he moaned feeling the dwarf's mouth on his cock, he was panting, the hobbit was enjoying it an forgot about everything else. In a second of lucidity opening his eyes he saw Kili standing in front of them, aroused at what he had in front of his eyes.

Fili turned slightly trying to see what had garnered Bilbo's attention other than him at such a time, and yelped in shock when he saw his brother staring at the two of them. Flushing slightly Fili moved so abit more of Bilbo was covered up, hiding him from view.

"ah...Kili. What are you doing here?"

Kili was staring at his elder brother and the hobbit, a strange look in his eyes. He had simply wanted to know where the two of them were, but to find them like this...sent his pulse to racing and arousal flooding through his veins.

"I wanted to find you and Mr. boggins brother..though finding you both like this is certainly a welcome surprise. can I join you?"

Kili's words surprised the hobbit, who looked at Fili with worried eyes trying to guess what the dwarf was thinking about. "Fili?" He noticed a soft grin crossing Fili's face.

Fili laughed, trying not to grin too widely at the worried look that crossed Bilbo's face.

"why brother I had no idea you like my burglar so much. but I'm afraid that's up to Bilbo whether or not you can."

Kili looked at Bilbo with wide pleading eyes, moving forward and kneeling next to the hobbit imploringly.

"what do you say Mr. boggins? can I? I promise ill be good to you, just as good as my brother."

Bilbo wasn't sure about Fili's request but he couldn't stand the young dwarf's face. After a moment he sighed "uh... you can join" said hesitating and moving beneath Fili to make room for his brother.

Kili grinned, happily shedding his clothes and dropping down beside his brother and Bilbo on the blanket.

"oh don't mind me, keep going. ill join in sometime."

Bilbo looked at Fili, his face blushing, he was feeling restrained by Kili's presence but he didn't want to stop what they were doing, so he slowly sat and kissed Fili's chest, stroking his arms and back, slowly he noticed how the weird sensation of having Kili with them was starting to turn him on more.

Fili purred softly as Bilbo began his explorations again, looking at the hobbit in amusement when he realized that the presence of his brother was starting to make Bilbo more aroused. He decided to test his theory by lifting his burglar into his lap and turning to face Kili, spreading Bilbo's legs wide to expose him to the gaze of his younger brother before he returned to his attentions of preparing Bilbo's ass for something larger.

Fili's actions took the hobbit by surprise but he didn't care much, he was focusing on how good Fili's fingers felt inside him, moaning at every movement and soon he found himself highly aroused, panting and staring at Kili, wondering how his kisses would feel.

Kili moved forward and hungrily kissed Bilbo, his hands wandering the hobbits skin almost desperate for touch. He teased the flat nipples and ran his fingers along his sides, smiling happily at the invitation that Bilbo had so obviously given.

Fili continued his assault on Bilbo's insides, adding a third finger to the mix to help stretch the hobbits entrance and prepare him for his cock.

"do you like this Bilbo? being touched like this by us both."

Bilbo crossed his arms around Kili liking the way he was touching him, Kili's kiss felt really good and Bilbo let go a long and soft moan. The hobbit felt how Fili's third finger went inside him "Ahh...yes..." Bilbo couldn't recognize himself, he never thought about a situation like that, he was enjoying everything Fili and Kili were doing to him. Bilbo moved his left hand back grabbing Fili's hair "It feels so good"

Kili deepened the kiss, gently grasping Bilbo's cock and pumping it in time with the thrusts of his bothers fingers. Kissing along his neck, Kili lapped at the pointed tip of bilbo's ear, savoring the pleasure filled moans that their hobbit was giving off.

"that's good. its going to get even better"

Fili suddenly aimed his fingers for a spot deep inside Bilbo, hitting his prostrate firmly and pushing his fingers over the bundle of nerves to try and drive their burglar crazy.

Bilbo couldn't stop a whimper coming out of him as he felt Fili reaching so deep inside him, he realized he wasn't feeling those little pain stitches with Fili's thrusts anymore, all that he could feel at that moment was a burning heat inside him and Fili and Kili's hands driving him crazy, making him forget about everything

Fili wanted Bilbo to cum before anything else happened, so he shot a pointed look at his brother and continued to hit that spot deep inside the hobbit.

At the same time Kili leaned down and gently took the hobbits length into his mouth, sucking him down into the warm wet grasp of his throat and put his tongue to work doing something much more fun than teasing his fellow travelers.

Bilbo wasn't sure if he could resist any more of that pleasure, his heart was beating too fast and too hard inside his chest and the heat on his ass and cock was burning him. The hobbit took Kili's head stroking his black hair and grabbing it when he felt he was about to cum, he couldn't help to move his hips back and forth until he finally reached his limit and cum in Kili's mouth.

Kili swallowed happily, drinking down all of the hobbits release and licking him gently clean when he was done. Backing up abit he grinned at his brother and the hobbit, slowly palming his own straining erection.

"you really got him worked up brother, he looks spent."

Fili chuckled, gently tugging his fingers from Bilbo's ass and nuzzling his hobbit carefully.

"indeed he does, but you and i are still in need brother, whatever do you think we should do?"

The hobbit was spent, yet he still wanted to spend more time with Fili and Kili and make them cum. Bilbo was standing on his knees breathing heavily and listening to the brothers talk, he saw how Kili was stroking himself, so he leaned forth and took Kili's cock on his hands and put all it's length inside his mouth and letting his hips up so Fili could enter him.

Fili chuckled slightly, gently gripping the hobbits hips and teasing his loosened entrance with his tip. Slowly pressing in he allowed the hobbit to busy himself pleasing his brother before he thrusted swiftly, burying himself to the hilt inside the tight wet heat.

"a..ah. brother, keep him busy will you?"

Kili nodded, eagerly thrusting his hips into Bilbo's hand and mouth, placing a gentle hand on the curly hair in encouragement.

Bilbo felt Fili's cock pressing against him, the pleasure from the first thrust made him release a choked moan and he took Kili's cock down on his throat as he felt his hand on his head. The hobbit was getting hard again Fili's thrusts reaching deep inside him and Fili's taste on his mouth, everything felt so good. Bilbo couldn't help to moan and let soft cries out while he was being pushed like that by Fili and liking the ways Kili was pressing him down he took the younger brother by his sides so he could swallow all his entire cock.

Kili groaned loudly as Bilbo swallowed him and the dark haired prince marginally tightened his grip on the honey brown curls under his fingers.

Panting softly at the attentions the hobbit was giving him, he looked up with a slight smirk at his brother, who had a blissful, yet slightly strained look on his face from letting their burglar adjust to his intrusion.

"He...does this so well brother I would almost think he's done it before, eh Bilbo?"

Fili leaned over their burglars back and kissed down his shoulder blades, rubbing soothing circles into his skin to try and get him to relax abit so he could start thrusting. He didn't want the hobbit to be in any pain when he started.

"perhaps brother. Bilbo love, can you relax for me? you've no idea how good this feels right now being inside you but if I try and move I fear ill hurt you."

Bilbo moaned feeling the younger brother pulling his hair like that, he closed his eyes and focused on moving his tongue to make the dwarf enjoy. The hobbit reacted to Kili's

words stopping for a moment, he felt embarrassed, he had never done that, he was doing what he would like someone to do to his cock. Fili's cock inside him was driving him insane, he eagerly wanted the dwarf to start thrusting but he couldn't help to be a bit tense, it took a minute for him to relax but he finally could, taking a deep breath through his nose he relaxed his muscles and moved back and forth a few

times.

Fili kissed Bilbo's back when he felt him relax and slowly began to thrust into the unresisting body. Groaning in pleasure he gripped the hobbits hips and sped up slightly, looking over at his brother with a smirk.

"He feels quite good doesn't he brother."

Kili nodded, panting heavily. He could feel his orgasm approaching, but he wanted Bilbo to cum with them. so pulling himself out of the wet heat of the hobbits mouth he tugged Bilbo upright and settled around him, near enough now to touch his brother also. Taking up both their cocks, Kili began to pump them, kissing along his neck.

Bilbo moaned at Fili's thrusts and couldn't help to press Fili's cock in his mouth. The hobbit opened his eyes when the younger brother moved, "Ahh ahh" Now he couldn't restrain him self, Fili's swift thrusts felt too good to stay quiet and with the new position the pressure on his prostate was bigger. A soft groan came out of his mouth when he felt Kili's hand on his cock, the hobbit grabbed him from his hip, pulling him closer and closed his eyes again feeling the dwarf's kisses.

Kili smirked into the kiss, his pumping of their cocks becoming faster and more urgent. He could feel his orgasm working itself out of him, and he wanted his lovers to enjoy the pleasure as well. Looking up at his brother, whose face showed that he was nearly as close if not more so than his younger sibling, Kili winked at him and pushed himself closer to Bilbo.

Fili groaned and nipped down Bilbo's neck, lapping at the irritated skin to soothe the hurt and slamming with fervor into the tight wet heat that Bilbo's body offered. Whispering in their hobbits ear, Fili tightened his grip on the burglar's hips minutely.

"You about there Bilbo? Because I believe Kili and I are, you're just so irresistible. We would both love to see you cum again, with me inside you and Kili's and yours mixing together on your chests. What do you say hm?"

Fili's grasp and thrusts were driving him insane and Kili's tight hand on his cock made the hobbit a bit dizzy. Bilbo was about to cum, yet he didn't want the brothers to stop, the feeling was too good, he bit Kili's neck, moaning at Fili's words. Bilbo tangled his fingers on the brother's mane bringing them closer. "Ahh.. I cant hold it anymore" Panting heavily and pressing Fili inside him Bilbo cum again on Kili's hand, spattering their chests with his cum.

The brothers came nearly simultaneously after Bilbo, Fili filling the hobbits insides with the hot liquid and Kili's release joined Bilbo's on their chests. Collapsing against each other the dwarven princes grinned tiredly at their burglar, nuzzling him gently.

"was that good Mr. Boggins?"

Kili murmured the question sleepily, his forehead leaning against the hobbits shoulder, and Fili kissed the back of Bilbo's neck, chuckling at the satiated look he had.

"id say so"

Bilbo felt spent again, not caring about it of course, but he was barely able to talk, trying to catch his breath. He was resting his body on Kili's feeling his heart beating fast, slowly calming down. He was getting sleepy and felt how his body begun to relax, blushing and letting a soft moan out he talked "Yes.." he took a deep breath "It was good" said almost whispering.

Fili and Kili took their time recuperating, cuddling and pressing lazy kisses along their hobbits shoulders. When they had the energy to move Fili collected a damp cloth and cleaned them up, and Kili laid Bilbo down on the bedding so that he and Fili could cuddle him. Sandwiched between the princes, it was easy for Bilbo to forget the coming dangers and simply drift off to sleep, sated and happy in the arms of his lovers. The time for fighting would come later, for now there was nothing but peace.

End

Author note: Soooooo? Love hate or like? Please review or favorite and tell me! Thanks a ton.


End file.
